Moving On For You
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: What If After The Cullens Left, Bella Couldn't Stand Living In Forks? What if She Decided To Leave As Well? What If, When She Least Expected It, She Finds Happiness Again? Post New Moon After Edward Leaves ; Bella OC ; Co-Writing With lovejoypeacetl  3


Moving on For You 

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**Chapter 1 – First Days & Memories**

**BPOV**

Ever since he left, he has captivated my every-waking thought. For my 18th birthday, Edward and his family threw me a party, but things went horribly wrong, and Jasper tried to attack me. Edward thought that things were too dangerous so, he and his family did the one thing _he _thought best: leave. All of this happened about 2 months ago. I slowly slipped into a zombie state, scaring my father, and scaring me.

So, here I sit on a plane heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I decided that I needed a change…A new start in life. I was moving to a little town called Fells Church. My dad had called and enrolled me into the local high school, and once again I was to start in the middle of the year. But this time I was okay with it. I had called in advance on an apartment so the first thing I was going to have to do was get a job so I could keep up payments on my new place. The plane ride was long and boring. When the plane landed, I gathered up my belongings and got off.

The air was cool and fresh. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze blowing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the new fresh air. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. My eyes opened and a pizza faced, plain boy was smiling at me.

"Umm…yes?"

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes…what do you want?"

He handed me a pair of keys.

"This was purchased for you by a Mr. Charlie Swan." I stared at him blankly.

"Follow me." He walked off with me on his heels.

"Here you are ma'am. Have a nice day." I watched as he walked away and then looked in front of me and saw a new convertible black mustang.

This couldn't be correct… Or could it? I clicked the button on the keys and the lights flashed on the car. I got a big grin on my face and pulled out my cell phone as I walked off to go get my bags.

The phone rang a few times before my dad picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad."

"Hey, Bells. How was the plane ride?"

"Long… Dad, did you get me a car?" I hear him chuckle on the other end.

"I figured you needed a way to get around, and I thought a new car might be fun for you."

"Thank you so much, Dad."

"Have fun, Bells."

I closed the phone and pick up my bags. I quickly loaded my car up and got in. I drove around and stopped in front of a big group of apartments. I had gotten this one with furniture in it, so I just walked in and dropped my bags. I didn't really want to unpack yet, so I just decided to walk around town and see what there was… Maybe even get a job.

I changed into some black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and walked out the door. It was only 4pm, so the sun would be out a little longer. I decided to take a little path leading into the woods. I just followed it until it came out at a cemetery. It was large and open. It was also shockingly beautiful. I made sure to make a mental note to come back here and soon.

I left the cemetery and continued to walk around the town until I came in front of a bar and grill. I walked in and was greeted with the smell of French fries, burgers, and… beer? I walked up to the counter and sat down.

"What would you like miss?"

I look up into the eyes of a fat, balding man who's glaring at me.

"Umm… Who would I talk to about getting a job here?"

He looked me up and down before grunting.

"You can start tomorrow. You will be working from 4pm-12am." I smiled.

"Great."

I got up and decided to eat since I was already here. I sat down at a table and quickly ordered a burger and relaxed into my seat, looking around and quickly going off into my own world. I started thinking about Forks and my friends, Charlie, and… And the Cullens. I thought of my best friend Alice and how at that moment, I missed Bella Barbie. My thoughts were broken when a chair near mine was moved. I looked up to see a beautiful dark brown haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Elena." She smiled at me in a warm, friendly way. Then a boy with brown hair and green eyes sat next to her. "And this is my boyfriend…Stefan." He smiled stiffly relaxing into the seat.

"Umm… I'm Bella Swan." She tilted her head in a confused way.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just moved here today."

The Stefan boy leaned forward in his seat, looking mildly interested.

"Where are you from, Bella?" Asked Stefan.

"Forks, Washington."

A blonde haired boy then sat a plate down in front of me. I picked up a fry and started to munch on it.

"That's a long way to move."

"I just needed a change." Elena smiled.

"How old are you Bella?"

"18," I replied.

"Then that means that you'll be going to school with me and Stefan." I smiled at her.

"Yeah."

She grabbed Stefan's hand and stood up.

"Well, we'll let you finish your meal. I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow." Then she turned and walked away. I finished eating and then I paid for my meal and left, heading home.

**(A/N: Okay so this is the first half of this chapter written by **lovejoypeaceptl. **I hope you loved it and enjoy the second half written by my friend, **xXxhurting-insidexXx.** ENJOY!)**

**(A/N: Heyy Ppl, Is **xXxhurting-insidexXx **Here : )) .. Soo, I Hope You All Enjoyed The First Half Of Our Story & Get Ready For The Second Half XD .. BTW, This Is Both Of Our First Time For Doing A Crossover, So Be Nice! Thanks 3 ...)**

Walking through the still warm air, I decide to take a shortcut through the cemetery. I walk through all the rows, touching some of the grave stones lightly. I sigh, once again thinking about Forks. Although I missed my friends, and especially Charlie, I didn't regret my choice. There were too many memories there, and I knew I couldn't wait for him, anymore than I could wait for Renee to come back to Charlie.

But… I do wonder what they're doing right about now, if any of them think of me. A twig snaps behind me and I gasp, turning around to face whoever is there. But, all I see is an empty graveyard. Taking a deep breath and standing up straight, I turn back around and continue walking back to my apartment.

Once I get to my new home, I find my bag with all my toiletries in it and take a needed shower. Once in the bathroom, I turn the water on, sighing at its warmth. Hopping in, I take care of the necessities.

When I get out, I towel-dry my hair, making sure I don't drip water onto the carpet. I toss my hair towel in the hamper and go into my suitcase and pull out my favorite sweatpants and T-shirt, along with a pair of clean underwear. After I get dressed, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and comb out my hair, sighing as I look in the mirror.

Not having looked at myself lately, I do a once over. I'm paler than I usually would be, and I have bags under my eyes. I'm a lot skinnier too, if that's at all possible. My hair has lost a lot of its gloss and I think I see some gray hairs. Scrunching up my nose, I just shake my head and turn off the light, going over to my new bed and setting my alarm for 10:00. Once that is done, I lie down and click off the light, falling asleep in minutes…

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Groaning, and still half-asleep, I search blindly for the off button. Not finding it, I sigh and throw the covers off, rolling out of bed and unplugging the alarm clock. Instantly, the beeping goes away. Stretching, and yawning, I get off the bed and go into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking care of business. Since it's a Sunday, I decide to go shopping for some school stuff I need. I rummage through my suitcase and decide on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and red long sleeved shirt. Brushing out my hair I leave it down, taking a ponytail with me just in case.

I go into the kitchen, seeing if there's any food, and finding some snack bars that are still good, I grab one and a bottle of water, eating before I go. I look around my apartment, and pick up a letter from the high school, so I can see what my class schedule is. Opening it, I look at what my classes are:

1st Period: AP Chemistry - Mrs. Sincton  
>2nd Period: Art - Ms. Wallaby<br>3rd Period: AP History - Mr. Tanner  
>4th Period: Free Period - Any<p>

Sighing, I shrug.

"It could be worse, Bella," I murmur to myself. Swallowing the last bit of water, I throw both items in the trash can. Grabbing my keys, I pick up my purse and cell phone, locking the door behind me. I walk down the hallway, get into the elevator, and wait for the doors to open. When they do, I walk out into the parking lot where my car is parked. Shaking my head, I smile in awe, still shocked that my dad actually got me this.

I start the car and adjust my mirrors, buckle up my seatbelt, and take off. Looking at the clock, I see that it is only 11:40. "Plenty of time for me to do some shopping and come home to take a shower and head off to work," I say to myself.

I find the nearest store and walk in, the AC hitting me. I grab a basket, not needing a cart, and start to walk around. I find the school supplies and look for some cool notebooks and binders. Biting my lip, I dig my class schedule out of my purse.

"Hmm, what color should I get for AP Chem.?" A rainbow of colors, sizes, and designs swarm my vision. "I think I'll pick… purple," I say, picking up a neon purple binder. I grab black and green dividers for inside it. I also grab a neon purple notebook to go with it. "Okay, now for Art. Hmm, I'll take you," I say grabbing a black binder with neon colored paint splatters. I pick up a notebook that looks similar to it, along with bright colored dividers.

"Now, what should I get for AP History?" Just then, something shimmery catches my eye. I bend down and pull out a shimmering topaz colored binder. My heart starts to race and my hands start to shake with the intensity of my feelings. _Put it down, Bella! Grab the green one over there! _I yell at myself in my head, but when I look over, I see an emerald green colored binder and drop the topaz one. It clatters to the floor and I sink down onto the ground with it, shaking.

As if Fate was playing a sick joke, the emerald one fell down and landed next to the topaz one. Tears blur my vision in remembrance. **(A/N I Got a Lil Teary-Eyed Here XD) **I blink them away, refusing to remember anymore than I already have. Standing up, though, I see one that's nothing but diamonds sparkling. I let out a shaky sigh as I look around, making sure no one saw my break down. I look between all three colors, each one a painful reminder of the family that had left me. Sighing, I put the emerald one back and get the topaz colored one, grabbing red dividers for it and a gold notebook. And for my free period, I grab a white binder and a white notebook, with blue dividers. I also stock up on black and blue colored pens, mechanical pencils, and paper.

Walking through the rest of the store, I pick up some groceries, making a mental note to go grocery shopping. And once that is done, I check out, my price coming to a grand total of $50. Looking at the clock, I see it's almost 1:00. Thanking the cashier, and putting some change in the fundraiser jar, I head out to my car, putting my bags in the passenger seat.

Not knowing where to go, I decide to go to the cemetery for a bit, seeing as I have about an hour to kill. I park my car and turn it off, grabbing my purse, keys, and cell phone. I click the button to lock my car and set the alarm and walk into the cemetery. When I come across a grave stone that's been covered by leaves, I wipe them off, smiling sadly. I find a huge tree that's leaning over a pond **(like in the Vampire Diaries TV show when Elena first meets Stefan outside school)**. Thinking it the perfect place to think, I climb it, lying down. I sigh, watching the clouds stroll through the sky. It's officially my first day away from Forks, and already I had a meltdown. Now that I'm not in public, I let the tears escape.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out. _1 New Message _my screen reads. Unlocking my phone, I click on the message. It's from an unknown number and it reads:  
><em>I'm so so so so sorry. I miss you : (( <em>. The phone almost slips out of my fingers. My brow furrows in confusion and unwanted hope. I type back: _who is this? _But it comes back to me saying that the number is no longer in service. Biting my lip, I decide that it's time to go back to my apartment, take a shower, and go to work. I look at my phone, seeing that it has only been 45 minutes.

When I get in my car, I put a talk show on. Like always, it's some stupid people making fun of some celebrity. When I pull in my space, and turn the ignition off, I slump back into my seat, wondering who the text was from. It couldn't have been… Shaking my head, I push the thought away, grabbing my bags and getting out of the car. I lock the door and car behind me, making sure the alarm is set. Double checking, and feeling good at my conclusion, I make my way to my apartment. It's now 2:00 and the bar and grill is only 10 minutes down the road. So, I unpack my bags and put the paper and dividers in each binder. For my AP Chemistry binder, I put the periodic table in the front cover, for my Art binder, I leave it as is, the paint splatters enough. And then I come to my AP History binder. I run my hands over it, noticing how shaky they are.

I grab my sketch pad from my carry-on bag and pull out a picture that I was working on on the plane. Seven pairs of topaz colored eyes look back at me. The hateful eyes of Rosalie, the caring eyes of Esme, the tormented eyes of Jasper, the thoughtful eyes of Carlisle, The excited eyes of Emmett, the disapproving yet hyper eyes of Alice, and… the cold and pain-filled eyes of…_him_. I run my fingers over his eyes, remembering with clarity every word he said to me that day…

_Memory_

"_We're leaving…" He looks at me earnestly._

"…_When you say _we_…?"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No," how cold he sounds, saying that single word. _

"_Just promise me one thing…"_

"_Anything," I retort, needing something to hold on to._

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid…For Charlie. He needs you…_

_It will be as if I'd never existed…" With a kiss to the forehead, he was gone._

_End Memory_

Crying out, I slam my sketch pad closed and throw it across the room. Getting up, I dig through my suitcase, grabbing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans and shakily throw them on. I go into the bathroom and throw my hair up in a ponytail, tears streaming down my face. I let out a hiccup sob and breathing in deeply, I will the tears to stop. Sniffling, I wipe them away and clean my face. Taking some more deep breaths, I swallow a few times before grabbing my purse, phone, and keys and head to work.

When I clock in, it's 3:30. The blonde haired kid who served me yesterday showed me what I would be doing. He was a bus boy, but he knew how to be a waiter as well. I came to know his name as Matt.

"Okay, so, over there you have tables 1-5," I look as he points to tables near the pool table, "over here are tables 6-10," he points to the tables in the middle of the booths. "You have booths 1-10 all right here," he points to the two rows of booths. "And you have the bar over here. Now, generally Tony doesn't let people under 21 work the bar, but he might let you work there, seeing as it's your first time and everything." He looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks, Matt," I say, smiling at him. "I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

"Heyy, it's no problem," he says lightly punching me in the arm. I mock punch him back. "Okay, so, it's not that hard to take down an order. Now, most people are generally kind here, but some have an attitude."

"Okay, I think I'm all set," I say, smiling.

"Cool, now here comes your first customer," Matt trails off and I go over and go to work…

***later* around 12:00 **

Walking by and picking up the tip that the last couple left me, I take the check book and put it back under the counter. I lean against the bar and look at the clock, seeing that I only have 10 more minutes before I get off work.

"Soo, how did you like your first day?" I look over at Matt who's clearing off the table.

"Heh, pretty good actually," I tell him, and am surprised to realize I mean it. I walk over to the cash register, and clock out, signing my time card. "So, will I see you at school tomorrow?" I ask hesitantly. He nods. "Cool," I say with a smile. We both go out the back door and Matt walks me to my car. "Heyy, do you need a lift somewhere?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. My place is just a few blocks away."

"Oh, okay," I tell him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow…Err, later." Matt chuckles. With a wave, he walks off and I get in my car, starting it and driving off, glad that so many people here are friendly.

When I get back to my apartment, I finish getting my school stuff ready and decide to unpack, feeling jittery and awake. I put my clothes away in my closet, hanging them up in sections. The closet was pretty big, so I decided to put my suitcases in there also. I put my shoes away and organized them as well. Then I move on to my dresser, placing my bras and underwear in a certain fashion. I pick up a box out of the bottom of my last suitcase, a long, slender box. The kind of box that you'd keep a dress in.

The black velvet box glared up at me, reminding me of that dreadful night. Shaking my head, I place it and the last suitcase in my closet, closing the doors. Looking at the clock, I see that it's almost 3:00. Sighing, I know that I have to be up in 4 hours for school.

"Well, can't go to bed now, so I guess I'll hook up my computer," I say to myself. And for the next two hours, I struggle with it before I plug it up and turn it on, logging onto the browser. How much faster it works over here than back in Forks… Shaking my head, I go grab one of my Monsters out of the fridge. Coming back to the computer, I log on to my email, seeing that I have three new ones. One from Charlie, one from Renee, and one from an unknown email. Sighing, I open the one from Charlie first...

_Bells,_

_Just seeing if you made it okay. How are things there? I love you._

_Dad_

Shaking my head, I reply to him.

_Dad,_

_I made it okay, yes, and I made a few friends today. I got a nice job that pays well too. Things are okay here, even though I miss you lots. I love you too._

_Bells_

Seeing that it sent, I open the one from Renee…

_Isabella Swan,_

_How could you leave your father like that? I understand that you felt like you had to get away, but did you have to leave him so suddenly? Call me!_

_Mom_

Rolling my eyes I reply to her…

_Mom,_

_Dad encouraged me to go, first of all. Second of all, I needed to do this. I had to get away from all the memories there, you know? I love you, Mom..._

_Bella_

Watching it send, I go back to the unknown sender…

_Bella,_

_I miss you. I bet you're still wondering who this is, aren't you? I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I will forever be sorry for what happened. I love you... Oh, and don't try to email back…It won't work…_

Biting my lip, I can't help but feel so helpless. I don't delete the email though. Instead, I save it to my hard drive. Looking at the clock, it's 5:30. Right about now, if I was still in Forks, Charlie would be getting ready for work. But, sadly, it's about 11:30 pm there. I don't log off my email, but instead decide to look _them _up, even though it's pointless.

About an hour later, my alarm goes off. I look up and see the beginnings of daylight streaming through the trees. Getting off the computer, I go and take a quick shower.

Walking into my closet, I pull out ripped jeans and a plain black T-shirt, grabbing a black hoodie to go over it. I towel dry my hair, and brush it out, brushing my teeth as well. I get dressed and grab a bottle of water before heading out, grabbing my book bag and purse.

Walking out to my car, I yawn, feeling the effects of not sleeping in more than 24 hours. Taking a deep breath, a cool breeze blows over me, waking me up. I pick up a coffee on my way to school, though, glorifying in the caffeine. I pull into a parking space, next to an old red car in mint condition.

"Damn, that's a nice car," I say to myself. I don't see where I'm going and I trip over the curb, the last bit of my coffee ending up on the ground. Groaning in frustration, I sit up, putting my stuff back in my bag. A pair of feminine hands helps me. "Thanks," I murmur, looking up into the eyes of Elena. "Oh, hey," I say, blushing at having fallen. "Hey, Stefan," I say, feeling twice as embarrassed.

"Hey, Bella," Elena and Stefan reply. "Are you all right?"

"Yeag, I'm a natural klutz. I trip on flat surfaces," I say with such seriousness that Elena doesn't even smirk. "But, it's okay." I smile at her to show that I'm okay and she smiles back.

"Who's car is that, by the way?" I ask, as we head inside.

"Mine," Stefan replies and I look up at him.

"Hmm, I never would have thought you to be the kind of guy to drive one of them," I tell him, laughing.

"So, what's your first class?" Elena asks.

"AP Chemistry."

"Really? Wow, you must be really smart. That means that you'll have 1st period with Stefan," Elena says to which Stefan nods.

"Sounds like fun," I tell her.

"What else do you have?"

"Well, after First, I go to Art, and then AP History, and then last period, I have a free period… whatever that means."

"So, you'll have first with Stefan, second with me, third with me and Stefan, and fourth you can go to the library and sit if you want," Elena says.

"That sounds like fun," I tell her, a hint of sarcasm mustering its way through. As we're walking, a blonde haired girl and a black haired girl come up to Elena.

"Heyy, Elena!" They both say, smiling hugely.

"Bonnie, Caroline, this is my friend, Bella. She just moved here," Elena says, introducing us.

"Heyy, Bella, I'm Bonnie," the black haired one says. She gives me a hug right off the bat and I can't help but compare her to Alice…

"I'm Caroline," the blonde haired girl says who waves at me with a small smile. We continue walking, and I find out that not only is Stefan in my first period, but so is Bonnie. In second period, with Elena I have Caroline, and then in third I have Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. Then for fourth, I just have Bonnie.

Saying goodbye to Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and I walk into our first class. I sit in between both of them, and when class begins, I realize that I've already learned this. I mainly sit there doodling in my sketch pad. When the bell rings, a snarling, blood-crazed Jasper is looking back at me. Gulping, I close my pad and walk to second period. In there, Ms. Wallaby lets me doodle the whole class and I do. When that class is over, we head to lunch. I ask them where Mr. Tanner's class is.

"He's down the hall and to the left," Elena says, smiling.

"Thanks," I say, getting up to leave.

"Heyy, where are you going?" I look back at her.

"I don't eat lunch. I would much rather go sit in the classroom," I tell her honestly. She looks at me.

"Heyy, is something wrong?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Instead, I just shake my head and leave the cafeteria, walking into Mr. Tanner's class.

"Uhh, Mr. Tanner?" I ask. A tall man with dark curly hair looks up at me.

"Yes, that's me," he replies, standing.

"Umm, I'm your new student."

"Oh yes, Ms. Swan?" I nod.

"You can take a seat anywhere you choose," he says to me. "Here's your book, and a form to fill out that I require from all my students." I just nod and take a seat in the middle of the class. I begin filling out the form and hand it to him when the bell rings. I go and take my seat, opening the book up to what we'll learn today. Once again, I see that I've already covered this. And once again, I begin to doodle. I look up when Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline enter. Elena sits on my left, with Stefan next to her, and Bonnie takes my right, Caroline next to her.

Mr. Tanner begins lecturing and I keep on doodling.

"Ms. Swan?" I look up to see Mr. Tanner standing next to me.

"Uhh, yes?" I ask.

"Could you answer the question, please?" He asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, what question would you like me to answer?" I retort. He sighs.

"In what year did the Cold War end?"

"1991," I reply. He laughs.

"No, the Cold War ended in 1990!" I shake my head.

"Actually, it did end in 1991," I say, cocking my head to the side. "I hate to sound rude but, you're a History teacher. You shouldn't get dates wrong…"

"Somebody look it up," he says snappily, never taking his eyes off me.

"The Cold War ended on December 21, 1991…" a kid read from the book. Some people snicker, others whisper to themselves. I stay silent.

"Pay attention in the future, Ms. Swan. Since it's your first day, I'll give you a warning. Don't let it happen again, understand?" I just nod and look back down. In my sketch pad, what looks like two hands entwined together glares back at me. Shaking my head, I look off into space, hating him for leaving me.

When the bell rings, Bonnie and I head off to the library, where we read and draw the whole time. When the final bell rings, I wave goodbye to everyone and get in my car, driving to the cemetery where I go to my tree and lie down, thinking. After a couple of hours, I get up and decide to go grocery shopping. When I'm done with that, I head home, putting everything away, cleaning up a bit.

When I look at the clock, it's only 7:30. Sighing, I check my email. Nothing there. Sighing again, I get in my pajamas, and turn on my alarm clock for 5:30. Then, I close my eyes and go to bed, thinking that for a first day, things went okay…

**(FLASHES TO A FEW DAYS LATER! IT IS NOW FRIDAY)**

It's been four days since I moved to Mystic Falls. Charlie calls me every day to check up on me, making sure I'm still alive. Renee called once, saying that she missed me and that she and Phil were going to Asia for some get together. I haven't received any more mysterious emails or texts, but I feel eyes on me whenever I'm alone.

School is great so far. Every day, I talk to mostly Elena and Stefan and Bonnie, Caroline not really talking. I found out that Matt and I share first and Fourth period as well, and that he is still in love with Elena. I can't believe that Elena doesn't notice it…

Work is going great too. People are starting to warm up to me, and I'm starting to warm up to people. The hours are a little hectic to keep up with, but I love it.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Sighing, I roll over and turn off my alarm clock, having been awake already for a couple of hours. I get off the bed and go into the bathroom, taking care of business. When I finish with that, I go into my closet and decide on a pair of black sweats and a dark red T-shirt, grabbing a pair of socks and my favorite converse. I also grab my favorite hoodie too. After I get dressed I walk into the living room/kitchen area. A flash of color against the wall stops me in my tracks.

Looking over, I see my sketch pad in the same spot that I had left it. Swallowing, I go over to it, bending down and picking it up. I open the front cover and there, looking back at me, are the seven pairs of perfect eyes. Tears weld up in my eyes as I look at them. Biting my lip, I take the picture out and take it over to my book bag, pulling out my AP History binder. I put the picture in the front cover, smoothing over it a few times. Putting my binder back in my book bag, I grab my keys and purse, throwing my book bag over my shoulder and walking out the door.

When I get in my car and start driving, I see someone walking on the side of the road. Pulling up behind him, he looks back at me. It's Tyler Lockwood. I roll down the passenger side window and call out to him.

"Heyy, do you need a ride to school?" I ask, hearing thunder in the distance. He looks at me and looks at the sky.

"I think I can manage," he says to me. Just then, rain starts to pour out of the sky. He cocks his eyebrow and makes a _really?_ face. I chuckle and unlock the door.

"Hop in," I invite and he does. I quickly roll up the window and lock the doors, driving.

"Heyy, thanks for stopping," he says to me. "Most people would have just kept driving."

"Well, I'm not most people," I tell him, smiling sadly. "And I would hope that if it were me, you would have done the same thing," I say absently. He laughs beside me.

"Well, I might have to think about that, seeing as I'm getting a motorcycle…" he trails off and pretends to think seriously. I burst out laughing and he smiles hugely. I stop at a stoplight and wait for the light to turn green. I look down at the clock and see that it's only 6:16.

"Well, damn," I say, grimacing. "I had no idea it was this early. No wonder you're always the first person at school!" I tell him. He shrugs.

"I like to get in some extra drawing time," he says absently. The light turns green and I continue driving.

"You draw?" I ask. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smile.

"Yeah, I like drawing. You're really good yourself," he compliments me. My shock is evident.

"You're in my Art class," he says. "I sit across from you sometimes."

"And so you watch me doodle?" I ask, sneaking a peek at him. He cocks his head at me.

"Maybe I do…" Smiling softly to myself, I pull into the school parking lot and park in my usual space. I pull out an umbrella and look at Tyler.

"Well, thank you for telling me," I say. "Now, we're going to have to run for it because my umbrella is really made for just one person… Which sucks because I am a complete klutz and the rain hates me…" he chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," he says sincerely and I smile. I turn the ignition off and put my keys in my purse, putting my book bag on and opening the door, whilst opening the umbrella. I quickly close the door and race over to Tyler's side. He gets out and I lock the doors. We dash to the overhang, laughing like crazy.

Miraculously, I make it there in one piece. I shake off the umbrella and close it, smiling at Tyler.

"Well, I actually made it in one…" I gasp as I trip on a ledge. Tyler catches me quickly, saving me from bloodshed. My arms clasp around his shoulders, whilst his hands snake around my waist, holding me there. I take a shaky breath. "Thanks for saving me," I tell him and he smiles.

"You really weren't kidding," he says, placing me upright once more. I laugh, putting the umbrella in my book bag, surprised at how cold I feel when he releases me.

We sit down on the bench and talk. Trivial things to talk about, but for the first time since _he _had left, I didn't shy away from talking about my family…

Eventually, the bell rang and we went our separate ways. We met up again in Art and kept on talking. He walked me to lunch and I decided to stay for lunch today, even though I didn't eat. We talked about Art and Renee and Charlie. I told him about Forks, but never mentioning _them_. Everyone listens raptly as I talk about my life first in Arizona, then Forks and now here.

By third period, I feel alive and like I belong. And by the end of the day, I feel like I can fly. Since Matt and I have work today after school until 10, I give him a lift to work…

**(FEW HOURS LATER… 9:00 ...?)**

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 9. I sigh, thinking that the day goes by too fast here. Another customer comes in and I turn around and see Tyler.

"Oh, hey Tyler," I say, leading him to a table. "What can I get for you?" He doesn't look at the menu but instead just orders a burger and fries with a Coke. "Okay, coming up," I say, taking the menu away.

I bring him his drink and then about 7 minutes later, I bring him his food.

"Bella," he starts off and I stop clearing the table next to him and look at him.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I look up at him and the plate in my hand drops to the floor, shattering.

"Wh…what?" I ask numbly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Shocked, I can't even come up with a response.

"Uhh…I…Uhh…" His face turns down and I sigh. "Look, Tyler. Truth is, I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not looking for another one, okay?" He looks up and smiles softly.

"Okay, Bella."

"Thanks," I tell him, motioning for Matt to come over to sweep up the plate I dropped.

"But, hey if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay? Here, take my number," he says to me, giving me his number on a napkin. I nod and walk away. I don't go near him until he leaves and even then, I wait until he's out of sight before I go and collect my tips.

When our shifts end, I give Matt a ride home, despite his protests. And then, I go home and do my homework before grabbing a snack bar and a bottle of water from the fridge. I get on my computer and check my email. One from Dad and one from the unknown person. Feeling my heart race, I open that one first:

_Bella,_

_I haven't contacted you in a while, but I know you're doing fine in Mystic Falls. I'm sorry I can't tell you much, I really am. Just know that I love you and miss you. I shouldn't even be emailing you, but I want to know that you're okay. And yes, you can email me back, but just this once, okay? _

_HeReFoRyOuAlWaYs_

By the end of the email, tears are streaming down my face. Sniffling, I reply:

_HeReFoRyOuAlWaYs,_

_I don't know who you are, but I want to. I know you're one of _them_, but I don't know who. I just want to know if everything is all right. I miss you too, whoever you are. And if this is some sort of joke, I want you to stop emailing me : (( .. Well, bye._

_Bella_

Clicking send, and feeling stupid, I wait for it to send. Seeing that it did, I return to the email from Charlie. It just says that he is going on a fishing trip with Billy and that he will talk to me in a couple of days. Sighing, I reply to him, wishing him a safe trip. I take a bite out of my snack bar and decide to text Elena.

_Heyy, got any plans for tonight? _I get a reply almost instantly.

_No, why? _I sniffle, feeling some more tears fall.

_Need to talk asap :'( ... _

_I'll get Bonnie and Caroline and we'll have a sleepover at my place! Cheer up B : )) _I sniffle, thinking that the only better friend ever would be Alice…

I quickly text her back saying I'll be over in 15 minutes, grabbing an overnight bag and putting some pajamas and a pair of clothes in the bag, along with my brush, toothbrush, deodorant, perfume, and socks. As a second thought, I grab the dream catcher that Jacob gave me for my birthday and put it in my bag as well.

I wipe away the tears and sniffle some more, missing my family more so than ever. I grab my purse and keys and bag, locking the door behind me. I walk down the hallway, pressing the elevator button. The doors open and I climb in, pressing the button for the bottom floor. When the doors open again, I walk out and into the moonlight, the smell of fresh rain reminding me of Forks…

When I get to Elena's, she opens the door and invites me in, her Aunt Jenna in the kitchen making us some snack mix. Her little brother Jeremy just looks at me and nods. Elena pulls me in for a much needed hug and I lose it. I hug her back tightly, sobbing. She shushes me and calms me, leading me upstairs where Bonnie is. When Bonnie sees me, she comes up and hugs me.

When Caroline gets there, we all sit down and start to talk. I tell them about moving to Forks in the middle of the school year, about Charlie and Renee, and I slip up and mention the Cullens.

"Wait, who are they?" Caroline asks. I wince and look out the window. Elena squeezes my hand in comfort.

"They are the reason I left Forks to move here," I tell her. A new round of tears blurs my vision. I tell them about the Cullens, leaving out the part about them being vampires. I tell them about Alice, my best friend, Carlisle and Esme who were like parents to me, Emmett who was a huge teddy bear, Jasper who was quiet and intelligent, Rosalie who didn't really like me but was there for me, and finally…_him_.

"His…His name is Edward," I whisper, feeling the force of a million heart breaks shoot through me. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together. "He was, is, the love of my life. He broke up with me a couple of months ago after his brother almost hurt me on my birthday. He and the rest of his family left me…" My voice trails off due to my harsh sobs. Three pairs of arms wrap around me and I welcome them.

After a while, I calm down. We talk about Elena's parents who died in a car accident and how hard it is, we talked about Bonnie's parents who disowned her grandma because she's got witch in her, and we talked about Caroline's gay father who left her mom for another man. Before I know it, it's almost 3:00 am. We decide to watch a movie and half way through it, Caroline falls asleep. After her, Elena falls asleep. When the movie ends, it's just me and Bonnie awake.

She takes my hand in hers and looks at me. When I meet her gaze, she gasps and her eyes go blank. Knowing that look, I gasp and wait patiently for her to come back. When she does, her eyes are troubled.

"What did you see?" I whisper to her. She gasps in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She whispers back.

"You saw something…" She sighs.

"You know how I told you I'm a witch?" She whispers and I nod.

"I just, I can't really make it out, but…"

"What? What is it?" I ask her.

"There's something headed your way. Good or bad, I don't know. But, keep your ears and eyes open." I nod fervently. She sighs and gets up and goes into the bathroom. When she comes back she bids me goodnight and goes to sleep. I stay up, looking out the window. Sighing, I get up and go downstairs and find some paper and pencils and begin to draw.

I don't stop drawing until I hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Bella?" I look up to see Bonnie. Behind her are Caroline and Elena.

"Oh, hey guys," I say. They all come down the rest of the way and sit next to me or near me. I move my pictures to give them room and sit back. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:30," Caroline says to me.

"How long have you been down here?" Elena asks and I shrug.

"Since a little after 4:30," I tell her.

"Heyy, these are really good," Bonnie chimes in, and we look at her. All of my pictures are strewn about on the coffee table. Among the many topaz colored eyes and flaming red hair, there are other pictures as well. Among them are some ruins of an old building, a stone, a bridge, and a vampire. Elena picks up the picture with the vampire on it and looks at it.

"What made you draw this?"

"I don't know. I just draw. Drawing helps me to relax, I guess."

"But…why a vampire?" I shrug.

"That's like asking why I drew some ruins of an old building," I tell her showing her the picture.

"Heyy, that's the old church ruins!" She exclaims and my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Really?" She nods her head fervently. "Wow, I've never even seen this before. Heyy, who wants to go shopping with me?" I ask and all of them nod their heads in approval.

So, that's how we ended up here, at the little mall. I needed some new clothes anyways, but I bought Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline some stuff as well. We passed by a jewelry store and my eyes found a charm bracelet. It had a diamond heart on it, and you could pick 10 charms to go on it.

"Excuse me, how much is this bracelet?" I ask the man. He smiles at me.

"Well, it was running for $100, but it's also been here a while and no one has even looked at it. So, I'll give it to you for $50."

"I'll take it." He smiles hugely and shows me a box of charms that I could pick from to put on it. Including the diamond heart it came with, I picked out a paint brush and easel, a pair of shoes, an emerald, a wooden wolf charm, a plain gold heart, and the rest of the girls picked out some funny charms to put on it as well.

When we finally left the mall, it was almost 5:00. So, we went and got something to eat and then headed back to Elena's. We all stayed another night there, watching movies and playing games. Around 2 am we all fell asleep…

**(IT IS NOW SUNDAY)**

Waking up, I roll over and groan. I look up at the clock and it says 10:45. Yawning, I get up and go to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. When I get dressed and come out of the bathroom, everyone else is waking up.

"Who wants pancakes?" I ask, and suddenly everyone is awake.

"Me!" They answer at once. Laughing, I run down the hall and down the steps, almost tripping. They run after me and when we get in the kitchen, we start making pancakes. Of course, they come out in all sizes and shapes. We made regular ones, chocolate chip ones, strawberry, etc. When we finish making our mess, we chow down and laugh and talk. We end up watching more movies until almost 6:00. Then, everyone starts to go home. Caroline leaves first, followed by Bonnie.

"It was so much fun hanging out with you, Bella," Bonnie says, hugging me. "We should do it again some time."

"Haha, of course," I reply, hugging her back. "Bye!" We watch as she runs to her grandma's car, waving. We close the door and look at each other.

"Now what?" Elena asks. Then, her phone vibrates. "Stefan wants to know if we want to hang out at his house with him," she says and I nod.

"Sounds like fun," I say, smiling. My heart gives a twinge, however. We go upstairs and get our stuff together. I take my pictures and place them in a folder, sighing.

"You ready?" She asks, and I nod.

"I'll follow you in my car," I say and she nods.

When we get to Stefan's, I can't help but compare it to the Cullens'. I park my car and get out, meeting Elena at the front door. She starts to knock when the door opens, revealing a blue-eyed, black-haired, _demon_. His shaggy hair was in his face and I wanted to reach out and move it away. My heart picked up slightly as I looked at him.

"Damon," Elena said calmly, with a hint of annoyance. "Where's Stefan?"

"A better question, Elena," Damon says, "would be who your friend is." Elena clears her throat and glares at him.

"Damon, this is my friend Bella," she says, putting her arm around my shoulders. Damon looks me up and down, as if he were sizing me up.

"Uhh, hi," I say, biting my lip. Damon looks at me as if I'm trash and shrugs, motioning for us to come in. I glance behind at him and find him staring at me. Feeling a blush come on, I bite my cheek and look away. When I look up, Stefan is right in front of me. I cry out in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says. I put a hand on my heart and take a few deep breaths.

"No harm, no foul," I tell him, smiling. Elena comes up to him and gives him a kiss and I can't help but feel my heart break a little bit more. But, for her benefit, I put on a brave face.

It was a little later that I had to escape them. I asked where the bathroom was, but instead I wandered around until I found a door that lead outside. I opened it and walked onto the back porch. I lean against a post and wrap my arms around myself, closing my eyes tightly. I look up only when I hear the door close behind me.

Stiffening, I turn around and see Stefan.

"Are you all right?" He asks, and I can't help but compare him to Carlisle. I feel my lip tremble and sniffle. He opens his arms for me and I run to him, sobbing harshly. After a couple of minutes, the door opens and closes and Elena's perfume fills my senses. Sniffling and wiping away my tears, I look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I miss…t-them…" Elena gets a sad look on her face and wipes the rest of my tears away.

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room and talk," she says to me, rubbing my back for comfort. I nod and follow them. When we get in the living room, I sit down in between them. I eventually calm down enough to talk and tell them that they didn't need to babysit me, and I would leave so they could be alone.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," Stefan says. "You just got out of a bad relationship, you're in a new town, you're away from friends and family, of course you're going to be upset. No one blames you."

"Oh, quit the sob story, brother," Damon says from off to the side. "See? This is why young people shouldn't leave home. They get too emotional," he said, looking right at me. I felt a hard glare take place as I look at him.

"You don't know anything," I tell him coldly.

"I don't _want _to know anything," he says, downing his drink. He puts it on the table and comes up to us. Stefan stands up in front of me, but Damon just glares at me. "You're just a _kid_. I bet you're crying because your boyfriend broke up with you, right? Let me guess, you feel like you're going to die because he's not with you? Well, get over it! You're what, 18? Too young to even comprehend what love is! You're crying over nothing! I'll bet he's sitting in some girl's room, about to have the best time of his _life_ all because you're n…" In anger, and complete shame, I throw a glass of water all over him. He closes his eyes and opens them again, watching me with the blankest expression. I get up and put the glass down, walking out the front door. I'm almost to my car when someone runs after me.

"Bella _wait_!" I turn around, tears falling from my eyes and look at Elena.

"Don't listen to Damon; he's just an insensitive jerk. If I would have known how hard this would be for you, I wouldn't have told you to come. And if I would have known that Damon was going to be like that, I wouldn't have brought you here at all. I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what? Just about everything he said in there is true. I am old enough to comprehend what love is, and I am dying inside because he's not with me. But, he isn't with some girl, just because I know him. I just want to go home," I tell her and she nods.

"Be careful, though," she says and hugs me. I nod, hugging her back.

I get in my car and drive off.

When I get back to my apartment, I don't even bother getting in my pajamas. I kick off my shoes and lay down, the events of the day catching up with me. I fall asleep quickly, only to have a nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_I'm running through the woods. Thunder booms overhead, followed by lightning. A tree limb falls down in front of me and I scream. _

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" I turn and run in a different direction. "Edward! Edward, where are you?" I scream for him and keep running. I hear footsteps behind me and stop and turn. Glowing red eyes and claw-like hands are chasing me._

"_You will never escape me!" _

"_Noooooo!" I scream and keep running. I trip over a branch and land in a meadow. I look up and see Victoria. "No," I whisper. "This can't be happening…"_

"_It is happening, Bella," my heart stops at that voice._

"_Ed…Edward?" I look around, but I can't see him._

"_Eddie isn't here to save you from me!" Victoria screeches and grabs me, throwing me down. I cry out. Edward comes out of the tree line and I lift up my hand, reaching for him._

"_I don't want you Bella, I thought I told you that," he says so coldly. Victoria bites down on my neck and I scream. _

"_Edward, no! Edward, come back! Noooooooo!" I scream, watching him walk away from me…_

_End Nightmare_

Gasping, I sit upright, sweat covering my body. I look over at the clock and see that it's 4:57. Sighing and taking a shaky breath, I throw the covers off me and go into the bathroom, throwing cold water on my face.

When I come back to my bed, I unplug my clock, deciding not to go to school today. I wait until 6:00 to text Elena.

_I'm not going to school today, don't feel good :/ .. Mind getting school work for me?_

She replies in a couple of minutes: _Sure, B... Hope you feel better!_

I don't reply. Instead, I lie back down and try to sleep, wondering when these memories will stop being so painful…

**Whew! So That Was Chapter One Of Our Crossover... Please Let Me Know What You Guys Think... Oh & Do Not Forget To Review Please! : )) **


End file.
